


waking up, getting up together

by tokumei108



Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [23]
Category: GrimGrimoire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Lillet doesn’t mind waking up, but she doesn’t like getting out of bed, not with Amoretta holding her.
Relationships: Lillet Blan/Amoretta Virgine
Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319942
Kudos: 1
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	waking up, getting up together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 fandoms prompt #47 - bed

Lillet doesn’t mind waking up, but she doesn’t like getting out of bed.

Waking up is fine. She can have a moment or three to admire Amoretta’s sleeping face, her long eyelashes, her beautifully sculpted cheeks, her blonde hair that becomes messy with sleep. She can take her time to admire Amoretta’s face, to sink back into nostalgic thoughts, without Amoretta wondering if something is wrong.

Getting out of bed means leaving this warm cocoon formed by Amoretta’s arms and the blankets that cover them. It means waking up Amoretta or else she can never leave the death-grip around her waist. To think, Amoretta used to accidentally kick Lillet out of the bed multiple times a night, and now she never lets Lillet go. Not that Lillet wants her to let go…

“Lillet! Amoretta! Get up! I made breakfast already!”

Gaff yells at them through the door, because he’s “scarred” from catching them looking too “vulgar” in bed. Lillet knows that Gaff is just jealous; he wouldn’t stay with them if he didn’t like them together, wouldn’t be super careful cleaning around Amoretta’s flask if he didn’t care about her too. Still, she should probably wake up Amoretta and eat Gaff’s breakfast before he gets mad.

“Amoretta, dear, it’s time to get up.”

Lillet murmurs this but she knows the best way to wake up her lover is to kiss her awake. With a nibble to Amoretta’s lower lip, she coaxes Amoretta awake. She feels Amoretta first respond by parting her lips and allowing Lillet to kiss her more passionately, and then feels Amoretta’s hands tighten on her nightgown. A minute later Lillet pulls away, breathing hard.

“Good morning love,” Lillet says with a smile. “Time for breakfast.”

“Good morning Lillet,” Amoretta replies, loosening her grip around Lillet. She allows Lillet to leave her arms, to stop being in contact for a moment. Once Lillet is on her feet Amoretta is soon beside her touching her arm again. “It is always amazing to wake up next to you.”

“Yes…”

Lillet lets Amoretta leave a light kiss to the back of her neck before she slips her hand into Amoretta’s and pulls her out the bedroom, leaving their messy bed behind. They’ll just mess it up again later, so why worry about that? Food first and then another great day for Lillet Blan will truly begin, with Amoretta at her side.


End file.
